My Personal Onahole
by Shonenevolution
Summary: La vida de Levy Mcgarden y sus dos chicos favoritos en el Consejo es una muy interesante, aunque no por las razones que muchos creen. El Dragon Slayer de hierro se a vuelto particularmente posesivo desde lo sucedido en Tártaros, mientras que su Exceel se enfrentas a una ola de sensaciones que no había sentido desde Edolas, ¿que pasara ahora con este trió tan extraño?
1. Chapter 1

**My Personal Onahole**

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Knock Knock**

-Pase- dijo un hombre de cabellera larga y oscura como la noche dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo para poder recibir adecuadamente a la persona que tocaba la puerta.

-Con permiso, Capitán Redfox- dijo un joven cadete de no más de 18 años mientras saludaba a su superior, este hizo un gesto para que dejara los saludos de lado- Estoy buscando a la señorita Mcgarden, el señor Neekis requiere sus servicios para traducir un tex…-

-No sé dónde está- dijo el capitán de ojos rojos cortando al joven- No he visto a la Ena…a la señorita Mcgarden en todo el día, ¿ya buscaste en la biblioteca?- dijo Gajeel cruzando sus brazos sobre su ancho y musculoso pecho, el joven ante él se ajustó sus gafas redondas y trago saliva.

-S…Si Capitán, ya busque allí y no estaba- tartamudeo el joven cadete

-Pues no sé, tal vez fue a hacer alguna misión, dile al Cabeza de… digo, dile a Jura que se busque a otra persona- dijo el pelinegro estirando su mano para agarrar la pluma que estaba usando hace unos segundos- ¿Necesita algo más, Cadete?, si eso es todo le pido que se retire, debo terminar este papeleo- agrego el ex miembro de Fairy tail acomodándose en su silla, soltando un suspiro en el proceso.

- **N…NO SEÑOR** , muchas gracias!-el joven se dio la vuelta rápidamente y emprendió la retirada, el pelinegro se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada durante uno segundos, para luego empujar su silla hacia atrás.

-Ese maldito Cabeza de Huevo siempre queriendo llevarte con él, debería darle una paliza para que aprenda a alejarse de mis cosas- dijo Gajeel bajando la mirada mientras una sonrisa perversa surgía en su rostro- Por cierto señorita Mcgarden, que se la última vez que me muerde- dijo el pelinegro acariciando las mejillas blancas de la mujer pelizaul que estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Esa mujer era la mismísima Levy Mcgarden, maga de escritura sólida que también era una ex miembro de Fairy Tail, la cual ahora trabajaba en el Consejo junto a su actual pareja y al compañero de su pareja, es decir Gajeel Redfox y Panterlily. La pequeña peliazul estaba de rodillas en el suelo sin su saco blanco y con el cabello suelto y desparramado por todo su rostro, cosa que ella agradecía ya que así su novio no podía ver su rostro completamente rojo.

-Entonces que sea la última vez que me llamas Enana frente a los miembros del consejo- dijo la joven frunciendo el ceño

El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo observo a la hermosa mujer que estaba a sus pies, cubierta de sudor y totalmente roja, el joven capitán se lamio los labios al ver como la camisa ajustada de color negro que ella usaba bajo su uniforme dejaba ver sus pezones duros.

- _Mierda_ \- susurro Gajeel apretando los dientes

El joven de piel morena se levantó de golpe, dejando ver su grueso y largo pene que estaba cubierto de saliva desde la punta hasta la base del mismo, el movimiento tan abrupto del joven hizo que su falo se zarande de arriba abajo, golpeando el rostro de la joven sin querer. Esta levanto la cabeza para apreciar la imagen del miembro erecto de su novio que se movía libremente de arriba hacia abajo, la joven peliazul también se tomó el tiempo para ver con hambre los anchos testículos del pelinegro que también se sacudían por el movimiento de su dueño.

El capitán Redfox sujeto con fuerza el cabello azul de su novia para que esta no baje la mirada, luego coloco la ancha cabeza de su glande sobre los rosados labios de la joven, esta levanto la cabeza completamente ya que sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir en esos momentos. Levy cerro los ojos y tomo aire con su nariz, mientras que su pareja lentamente ingresaba su pene en su boca, la joven amante de los libros sentía como su mandíbula trataba de acomodarse para poder ingerir aquel intruso tan grande.

-Ese maldito Cabeza de Huevo trata de apartarte de mí- dijo Gajeel apretando más el agarre en el cabello de la joven a la vez que levantaba sus caderas, Levy llevo sus manos hasta el trasero del joven y apretó suavemente las sólidas nalgas de su pareja- Nadie jamás te va a apartar de mi lado, **NUNCA!** \- exclamo el capitán para luego bajar de golpe sus caderas, haciendo que su grueso falo se adentre a la garganta de la pequeña peliazul.

Levy soltó un gemido al sentir los huevos de Gajeel golpeando su barbilla a la vez que sentía como toda la longitud del pene del pelinegro se adentraba en su garganta.

- _Oh mierda_ \- susurro el Dragon Slayer respirando agitadamente, los ojos rojos del hombre de piel morena bajaron rápidamente para ver la expresión de su novia- Tu boca es jodidamente genial- dijo Gajeel moviendo ligeramente sus caderas para disfrutar de la sensación de la boca húmeda de su novia alrededor de su miembro, luego de eso el pelinegro libero el cabello de su pareja para poder sujetar el borde del escritorio ante él.

La joven maga abrió los ojos de golpe cuando Gajeel empezó a mover sus caderas con una ferocidad digna de un animal en celo, empapando su rostro con saliva y líquido preseminal que despedía un potente olor que hacía temblar su feminidad. Levy empezó a mover sus manos por todo el cuerpo del pelinegro para tratar de excitarlo aún más, llegando incluso a meter dos dedos dentro del estrecho ano de su amante mientras que con su otra mano apretujaba sus testículos; acciones que no solo lograron excitar aún más al Dragon Slayer, sino que hicieron que este pierda el ultimo rasgo de razón que aún le quedaba.

-Levy- dijo Gajeel agarrando la cabeza de la susodicha con sus dos manos- Levy- repitió el ex miembro de Fairy Tail aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, follando la garganta de su novia sin piedad- **Levy-** los ojos del Dragon Slayer se volvieron completamente rojos

- _Oh no, está perdiendo la razón_ \- pensó la joven viendo como la piel de su pareja se empezaba a cubrir de escamas metálicas- _Si no hago algo esto va a terminar como el fin de semana pasado-_ pensó la joven recordando cuando el gato antropomórfico los dejo solos por unos días para ir a visitar a unos amigos, la pequeña Mcgarden templo levemente al recordar como Gajeel la encerró en su habitación por todo ese fin se semana, solo dejándola salir para ir al tocador.

El joven capitán saco su falo de la boca de la joven, dejando que esta pueda respirar nuevamente, pero eso no le duro mucho, ya que al segundo siguiente el pene de Gajeel se encontraba nuevamente penetrando duramente la boca de la pequeña maga.

 **Knock Knock**

Alguien toco la puerta, pero el pelinegro no parecía darle importancia a ese hecho

-Gajeel, ¿estás ahí?- la voz del felino volador sonó del otro lado de la puerta

El nombrado coloco una pierna sobre la mesa sin dejar de mover sus caderas, tratando de profundizar aún más la felación

-Te voy a llenar la boca con mi semen, así cada vez que comas o bebas algo me sentirás a mí-dijo el Dragon Slayer mientras su pareja volvía a asaltar su ano con sus dedos- También te cubriré la cara y las tetas, así mi olor quedara por siempre sobre ti- dijo apretando los dientes, los dos amantes estaban tan enfrascados en lo suyo que no notaron que Lily había abierto la puerta y que los observaba atónito.

- **AH MIERDA… LEVY!-** grito Gajeel impactando por última vez la boca de la joven para luego liberar su semilla caliente- Mas te vale que te lo tragues todo- dijo este sujetando el cabello de su novia, esta asintió y empezó a tragar aquel liquido espeso que salía a montones del pene de su capitán.

La maga de escritura solida sintió como la otra mano de su pareja arrancaba la camisa negra que estaba usando, haciendo que su pecho quede al descubierto, luego de eso Gajeel se apartó de la boca de su novia para poder cubrir sus pequeños pechos con algo de semen como él había prometido antes.

Lily veía con sin palabras como el rostro y el pecho de Levy Mcgarden era cubierto con el espeso semen del joven Redfox.

- _Muy bien…-_ susurroel pelinegro levantando a la joven para luego arrojarla sobre el escritorio, fue ahí cuando ellos notaron la presencia del gato negro- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto Gajeel sin mostrar ningún tipo de vergüenza o sorpresa, todo lo contrario a la pequeña Mcgarden que se encontraba mortificada al ver que alguien más estaba en la habitación.

-…-Lily miro a Gajeel y luego a Levy sin saber que decir exactamente

El Dragon Slayer le restó importancia rápidamente a la presencia de su gato y empezó a asaltar el cuerpo de la joven peliazul.

-N…NO GAAA…AAH- Levy trato de detener a su novio pero fallo miserablemente al ser incapaz de formular una oración coherente ya que el pelinegro se encontraba con la cara enterrada entre sus piernas, atacando despiadadamente a su vagina y a su ano.

Gajeel mordía y chipaba el clítoris endurecido de su novia mientras que con sus dedos penetraba el dilatado orificio anal de la maga de escritura sólida, haciendo que el cerebro de la joven se vuelva puré al instante.

-Hey Gato, ¿podrías cerrar la puta puerta?, no quiero que algún idiota de por aquí vea la cara de mi mujer mientras ella tiene un orgasmo- dijo el capitán Redfox colocando su lengua en el culo de Levy mientras sus dedos ahora atacaban su vagina.

Lily cerró la puerta sin decir una sola palabra, quedando encerrado junto la pareja de adolecentes sudorosos.

-Ven Gato, mira la cara que pone la Enana cuando esta por correrse- dijo el Dragon Slayer colocando un tercer dedo dentro de su chica a la vez que con la otra mano asaltaba nuevamente su culo.

Lily se colocó al lado de Gajeel, tragando saliva al ver el culo rojo y mojado de la joven peliazul siendo brutalmente asaltado por los gruesos dedos de su amigo, Levy por su parte empezó a mover sus caderas instintivamente queriendo profundizar la doble penetración que estaba recibiendo en esos momentos por los dedos de su pareja.

A los pocos minutos la joven grito el nombre del pelinegro y se desplomo en el escritorio, completamente agotada por toda aquella actividad; su novio sin embargo no parecía satisfecho, ya que empezó a frotarse el pene mientras lo acercaba a la entrada de la joven.

-Deberías dejar que ella descanse un poco, se ve agotada- dijo Lily rompiendo el silencio finalmente

-Luego descansara, ahora necesito terminar de marcarla- dijo Gajeel apretando las nalgas regordetas de su novia- necesito llenar todo su cuerpo con mi semilla- dijo frotando su pene en la entrada del culo de la maga de escritura solida

-Gajeel… pero tú ya me marcaste hace 1 año- dijo Levy débilmente, su garganta le dolía por el abuso recibió anteriormente.

- _¿Hace un 1 año?_ \- pensó Lily confundiendo

-No me importa, necesito hacerlo de nuevo, y de nuevo y de nuevo- dijo el pelinegro enterrando su pene en el culo de su compañera, la cual tuvo un nuevo orgasmo en ese mismo instante- te encanta que te rompa este gordo y delicioso culo tuyo, ¿no?- dijo Gajeel dándole una fuerte nalgada a la maga

- **Si…SI ME ENCNANTA** \- grito Levy cerrando los ojos, dejando que el Dragon Slayer use libremente ese orificio para satisfacer su lujuria- _L…Lily n…no me mires_ \- dijo la pequeña en voz baja mientras cubría su rostro

El gato humanoide trago saliva, sintiendo como cierta parte de su cuerpo palpitaba pidiendo atención.

-Pero si a ti te encanta que te miren- dijo Gajeel levantando a Levy sin dejar de penetrarla, abriendo las piernas de la maga para que Lily pueda ver con más detalle como el pene grueso de su colega entraba y salía de su culo- _Esto es lo mejor_ \- susurro el pelinegro apretando más a la joven contra su cuerpo mientras aumentaba la intensidad de las penetraciones, soltando un gruñido cada vez que sus testículos impactaban contra la piel cremosa de su mujer, produciendo un sonido que resonaba por toda la habitación.

-Gajeel… ¿estas así por lo de Jura?- pregunto Lily apartando la mirada para evitar ver aquella escena

- **No solo por el!-** gruño el Dragon Slayer lamiendo y chupando el cuello de Levy- todos los hijos de re mil puta de este mugroso lugar pasan detrás de **MI MUJER** \- exclamo el capitán hundiendo sus colmillos en la piel de la joven maga- el otro día me encontré con unos cuantos hijos de perra mirando este culo- dijo el moreno dándole una nalgada a la maga de escritura solida

-Pero no puedes reaccionar así, tú sabes que Levy te ama solo a ti- dijo el antiguo general de Edolas- _no me puedo creer que esto está pasando_ \- pensó el gato cubriéndose los oídos para no escuchar los gritos de la pequeña maga

-Lily…Lily tiene razón- dijo Levy con la poca fuerza que tenía, Gajeel tampoco ayudaba al aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas

- _Ella me pertenece, este culo es solo mío, su vagina solo puede llenarse con mi semen y su vientre solo puede cargar a mis hijos, de nadie más_ \- recitaba el enloquecido Dragon Slayer- ella es mi **onahole** , su cuerpo me pertenece y si quieren hacer algo con ella necesitaran de mi permiso- agrego el pelinegro abriendo los labios de la feminidad de Levy con sus dedos, el Exceed sentía que su cordura empezaba a desaparecer con la acumulación de olores y sonidos que había en esa habitación.

- **Más tarde** -

-Capitán Redfox y Capitán Panterlily, me informaron que han encontrado a la señorita Mcgarden, necesito hablar con ella urgentemente, ¿en dónde se encuentra?- pregunto Jura mientras cargaba una montaña de papeles que necesitaban ser archivados.

-Lo siento Señor Neekis, pero la señorita Mcgarden acaba de volver de un trabajo y se encuentra agotada, ahora mismo está en nuestro apartamento profundamente dormida, dudo que vaya a despertar pronto- dijo Lily viendo de reojo como su amigo sonreía con soberbia y cierta malicia

-Entiendo… cuando despierte díganle que tengo que hablar con ella- luego de eso el hombre calvo se retiro

El gato negro no mintió al decir eso, la joven maga estaba durmiendo en la comodidad del apartamento que compartían los tres, y además ella sí que estaba agotada, pero se guardaron para ellos el detalle de que la joven se encontraba sobre la cama completamente desnuda con el cuerpo cubierto de semen y con su ano tapado por un objeto hecho de hierro de forma circular.

-Gihihi- Gajeel se rio- vamos a casa Gato, no quiero que la Enana se enfrié demasiado- el joven pelinegro se dio la vuelta para ir a su hogar, seguido por un muy avergonzado Lily.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Escribí esto hace un tiempo cuando estaba aburrido, puede que lo continúe si a ustedes les gusta, ya saben que me encanta escribir cosas así sobre estos tres :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Personal Onahole**

 **Cap. 2: Through The Wall**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **PAF PAF PAF**

Panterlily se encontraba en la intimidad de su habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño mientras cubría su cabeza con una almohada, la cual era utilizada como un escudo para bloquear los sonidos resultantes de las actividades de Gajeel y Levy. Sin embargo, esto termino siendo algo inútil ya que el pobre Exceel aun podía oír con claridad todo lo que pasaba en la otra habitación.

- _Llevan haciendo_ _ **eso**_ _desde que llegamos a casa, ¿acaso no se cansan!?-_ pensó el gato humanoide a la vez que soltaba un suspiro- Menos mal que Levy tiene el día libre mañana, dudo que pueda caminar bien luego de todo eso- dijo el gato negro frotándose los ojos a la vez que volteaba a ver el reloj que estaba en su mesa de luz, el ex miembro de Fairy Tail hizo una mueca al ver que aún era muy temprano.

 **AH!**

Un grito femenino muy familiar resonó a través de las paredes de la habitación del Exceel, este trago saliva a la vez que se ruborizaba.

- _Ese bastardo con suerte_ \- murmuro Lily con cierta envidia a la vez que se levantaba de la cama para poder ir al baño- _Yo aquí solo mientras él tiene sexo con una hermosa mujer casi a diario…bastardo suertudo-_ maldijo nuevamente el Exceel a la vez que se observaba en el espejo.

Lily se quedó parado frente al espejo por unos segundos, moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha buscando algo en su rostro, algo que no parecía encontrar, cosa que hizo que este frunza el ceño.

-Aquellos años en Edolas parecen tan distantes- dijo el ex general al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano en el espejo del baño- _En noches así no puedo evitar recordar cómo era mi antigua vida, no puedo evitar suspirar al recordar como yo solía ser temido y respetado… no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar que una vez fui un hombre deseado por muchas mujeres, el cual ahora es simplemente una mascota-_ pensó Lily apartando la mirada de su reflejo con asco.

El gato negro se dispuso a darse una ducha ya que eso siempre lo ayudaba a relajarse, especialmente en noches donde se encontraba melancólico. Una vez se despojó de su ropa este se colocó debajo de la cálida lluvia, soltando un suspiro mientras recostaba su cabeza en la pared.

Pronto todo el baño se vio envuelto en un profundo silencio el cual era únicamente perturbado por el sonido del agua cayendo, sonido que relajaba al Exceel negro, casi haciendo que este se duerma de pie.

-Esto se siente genia…-Lily no pudo terminar esa oración ya que un par de brazos claramente femeninos rodearon su cintura

- _Lily_ \- el susodicho sintió como todos los pelos de su espalda se erizaron al escuchar esa voz- _Agh~_ -la mujer soltó un gemido mientras sus manos delicadas acariciaban los marcados abdominales del ex general de Edolas.

- **Ah!-** el Exceel gimió cuando las manos de la mujer descendieron hasta agarrar su grueso y semi erecto falo _-¿Q-Que h-haces?_ \- tartamudeo el gato humanoide volteando para poder ver a la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas.

-No quería que te sintieras solo-dijo la está empezando a frotar el pene de Lily de arriba hacia abajo con una mano mientras que con la otra masajeaba los anchos testículos del Exceel, acto que ocasiono que este soltara un nuevo gemido.

- **D-Detente!-** exclamo Panterlily haciendo algo de fuerza para zafarse del agarre de la mujer, pero rápidamente detuvo este intento de escape cuando esta aumento la velocidad en sus caricias.

- _Tú quieres esto y lo sabes_ \- susurro la mujer

Lily apoyo su frente en la pared del baño a la vez que abría sus piernas y colocaba sus manos al lado de su cabeza.

-Buen chico- dijo la misteriosa mujer agarrando el pene de Lily con sus dos manos, hecho que hizo que este suelte un grito- Mmm… ya me imaginaba yo que tu verga seria bien gorda debido a tu tamaño, pero esto excede todas mis expectativas- agrego la mujer agachándose para poder ver el largo y ancho del miembro del ex general de Edolas.

- _Mierda_ \- murmuro este último al sentir como la lengua cálida de aquella mujer acariciaba sus testículos

-Tus huevos están completamente cargados, pobrecito- dijo está besando el saco de carne que colgaba entre las piernas del Exceel

- **M-MIERDA!-** exclamo Lily mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas para aumentar la fricción

-Parece que estas por acabar, sería una verdadera pena desperdiciar toda esa rica leche-las manos que envolvían el pene de Lily fueron remplazadas por una boca húmeda y femenina, la cual chupaba y succionaba el miembro del Exceel con hambre

- **AH!-** exclamo este último a la vez que empezaba a mover sus caderas para que así todo su miembro pueda entrar en la boca de su compañera, la cual logro engullir completamente toda la extensión del pene de Lily con relativa facilidad.

Luego de una envestidas más Lily libero toda su corrida en la garganta de aquella mujer, la cual envolvió la cintura del Exceel con sus brazos para que así este no pueda separarse de ella. Una vez esta logro tragar toda la semilla de Lily lo dejo ir.

- _Delicioso~_ \- dijo la mujer de rodillas, el gato humanoide acaricio con cariño la cabeza de aquella joven- ¿Cómo te sientes, Lily?, ¿te gusto?-pregunto la mujer de cabello celeste a la vez que le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa a su compañero.

-S-Si Levy… me gusto- dijo el Exceel pasando una mano por su rostro para limpiar el sudor que corría por su frente- Eso fu…- Lily bajo la mirada nuevamente para poder ver a la joven pero no encontró a nadie en ese lugar, el gato negro volteo la mirada confundido, buscando a su compañera.

 _-¿F-Fue un sueño?…-_ murmuro el ex miembro de Fairy Tail mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración-…-Lily agacho la mirada claramente decepcionado.

-Era obvio… algo como eso no podría ocurrir jamás, yo solo soy la mascota… nada mas-dijo el Exceel saliendo del baño con la cabeza baja, sintiendo que tenía un nudo en la garganta formado por la rabia y la tristeza de saber que toda esa escena fue un simple sueño.

- _Yo solo soy la mascota_ -

….

-¿Enserio tiene que irte?-

-Si fuera por mí te juro que me quedaría en la cama junto a ti todo el día, pero es mi deber como el Capitán más badass de todo el Consejo Gihihi-

-Y también el más humilde-

Lily se despertó cuando algo parecido a un teléfono empezó a sonar en la habitación que compartía la pareja, ahora el gato humanoide se encontraba recostado en su cama en silencio mientras oía atentamente el intercambio de palabras que estaba siendo llevado a cabo en la otra habitación.

-Y también me gustaría agregar el más suertudo-

Lily casi podía ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Gajeel mientras le robaba un beso a su novia

-¿Lily ira contigo?-

-No, es una misión sencilla y no se necesitan tantas personas… además quiero que él se quede contigo hoy, viendo que vas a estar sola dúrate todo el día-

-Oy…-

Lily escucho como Gajeel corto la inminente protesta de Levy con un beso

-Sé que eres fuerte, aun así no me gusta saber que estas sola, me pone nervioso y me aterra… después de todo tu y Lily son lo único que tengo en el mundo-

Lily sonrió

-Ustedes también son lo único que me queda en el mundo, por eso me preocupo… no quiero que nada te pase-

-No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que nada malo me pase, no puedo permitir que mi mujer se ponga triste por mi más cuando yo prometí hacerte feliz-

-Te amo, Gajeel-

Lily sintió como se formaba aquel nudo nuevamente en su garganta

-Yo también te amo, Levy

Por más que Lily trato con todas sus fuerzas de hacer a un lado ese pensamiento las amargas palabras de la noche anterior volvieron a resonar en lo más profundo de su mente…

 _-Yo solo soy la mascota_ -

 **Continuara….**

 **Esta va a ser una historia corta de no más de 4 capítulos, espero y sea de su agrado.**


End file.
